Sakumo Returns
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: My story about how Kakashi's father, Sakumo, comes back to Konohagakure after his death. Sakumo needs Kakashi's forgiveness to pass on to the next stage of the afterlife, or risk a terrible fate. IGNORES MOST OF THE PLOT OF THE MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

Sakumo Returns

'Running just keep running' I think to myself, repeating the phrase like a mantra.

'There it is. I've made it back, I've made it home...' I think with a wolfish grin that I now have thanks to some new freaky power I've managed to earn with all my time away. I've got my eyes on the 'prize' now. Konohagakure, my home.

Inside the Hokages' tower near the hospital...

Tsunade let out a long sigh as she puts her head down on the desk, her hand becoming majorly cramped seeing as how she had been taking account of all the missions that had taken place recently. But her head flew up instinctivly at the sound of a srceam, but put it back down as she probably realized it was some young nurse who had yet to get over a fear of blood or needles. But the Hokage was out the door with speed to rival Maito Gais' when she heared the next ear peircing srcream ehco up to her office. The screams' message was a simple one word answer that would've had anyone running with a passion, the message simply was,

"Wolf!" As soon as the Hokage bargded into the hospital she screamed,

"Alright who in the HELL let the wolf in?" She looked around before mentaly saying to herslef, 'you'll never get an answer out of them if you scare them like that.' But she didn't have the chance to calm herself down before a rather brave, if not somewhat stupid nurse behind the counter said,

"L-lady Hokage the wolf let itself in. Self opening doors M'adam." The blonde locked her fists into balls before turning around to see a 4ft tall ice wihite, deep grey-blue eyed wolf, in a sitting position, wagging his 1 1/2 long tail at her quite happily. The Hokage sighed, crouching down to look the unexcpected intruder over.

'Hello old friend.' I say in my mind as she comes down to my level to look at me.

"Call the Inuzuka's maybe one of Hana's wolves escaped." She says. But in my mind I say,

'No I am not of Inuzuka, you can't tell from my obvious looks? Who picked you as Hokage anyway? Jiraiya? Oh well you'll find out shortly anyway...'

And as if on cue the nurse on the phone hangs up and says,

"Lady Hokage, that was the Inuzuka, they aren't missing any wolves." She sighs and looks me in the eye,

"Who are you?" She wispers.

"An old friend." I reply. She falls over backwards but catches herself, puts herslef into a chair without turning her back on me and replies her body and voice shaking,

"I-i know that voice, but can it be?" I step closer saying,

"Oh but Tsunade it is me, and you can't deny it I'm back Tsunade


	2. Chapter 2

I say those words with a devilish grin on my face as I transform into my human self.

"Ha-hatake S-sakumo...it really is you." Tsunade says as she realizes that it is me and I getting up from my kneeling pose, taking her shaking hand and I pull her up. I hear gasps of shock and surprise behind me and I turn my head slightly, my eye drifting taking in their faces. I can no longer feel Tsunade shaking in my hand.

"It's good to have you back, and much has changed since you left, but I think you'll like here." I was a little surprised at this statement,

"Tsunade this is my home I know i'll like it."

"Sakumo I'll give you a tour guide, some of your friends are still alive, and they might want to see you. I'll call for your escort..." I was not slightly outraged at her statement, I was just about to reject her offer but she then called at the top of her lungs,

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE!" I plugged my ears while transforming myself again. I see the pink-haired, green-eyed medical student come down the stairs and she said,

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" And then her happy look turned to one of shock as she saw the wolf that sits behind her sensei. Seeing the look on her students' face, the blonde turned around and her face dropped. Rolling her eyes and sighing she began to speak,

"You are to escort this wolf around town. Make sure he sees Jiriya alright." My whole body perked up at hearing that name.

'So that old pervert is still alive and peeping? This ought to be fun."

"H-hay Tsunade-sama." Sakura replies with a small bow and worry in her voice. But carries on with her "mission" anyway. Once out of the hospital I begin to speak,

"Jiriya is still alive I hear?" I make her jump at this statement and she stares at me and says,

"Yes and he's such a pervert too! Tsunade had to re-build the woman's' hot springs so he wouldn't peep so much!" Sakura became rather frustrated at this statement, where as I began howling with laughter.

"Oh that does sound like Jiriya though, always a troublemaker."I say before turning the matter a bit more serious.

"Is Hatake Kakashi still alive?" I ask. Sakura turns to me in surprise before saying,

"Kakashi-sensei is still alive, but he is on a mission right now." She states matter-of-factly.

'Sensei?' I think, 'Well how about that, I never thought that you'd be the teaching type Kakashi, but just as Tsunade said, things have changed.' But my mind refocuses itself as see a man clad in red with a rather long white-as-snow ponytail sitting at a ramen stand, and I take off with Sakura yelling,

"Hey come back! I'm supposed to be your escort remember!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto aren't you full YET?" Jiriya dang near screamed as the blonde kitsune asked after he ordered his 12th bowl of ramen.

"Nope!" the cheerful blonde said gulping down another bowl. But nearly choked as a huge white wolf knocked him off of his stool.

"What in the HELL was that?" He asked dumbstruck.

"My apologizes Naruto, he took off on me." Sakura said panting, after trying to catch her "client".

"Jiriya, heh heh, you look no different, how are you?" Now it was the toad sage's turn to be dumbstruck, I savor the look on his face.

"I know that voice, but I can't place whose it is."

"Maybe this will help you a little..." I say beginning yet again the transformation process. When I go fully transformed everyone in the shop does a double take.

"S-sakumo? No it can't be, but my eyes have yet to fail me! Welcome back my friend!" He hugs me, something he's only ever done twice before, and that was when Kakashi was born, and when Kiri died.

"Naruto, Sakura this is Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha! Your sensei's father!" He sounded rather excited to me.

"You do look like him, except for your ponytail, and you don't have the Sharinghan." Naruto told me. I could feel the shock on my masked face.

"Of course I don't have the Sharinghan, why should Kakashi?" I looked at my old friend for the answer to this question. He sighed and gave me his answer.

"Shortly after your death, Kakashi was promoted to Jounin, full-fleged; and Obitio didn't have a gift. But as their mission progressed, Obitio ended up half-dead, and half-crushed under a boulder originally meant for Kakashi. He had just activated his Sharinghan, while Kakashi's left eye had just been rendered useless, and as his last gift, he gave his eye to him, and Kakashi traded his left eye to Obitio." I turned my head down and away as Jiriya finished his story.

"So that is how Kakashi-sensei got his eye...h-he never told us..." My escort whispered. With this my head snapped up.

"Sakura, you said that Kakashi was on a mission, do you know when he might return?"

"Yeah he's scheduled to return in three days, but this is a B-rank mission he's on, so..."I interrupted her by putting my hand up.

"I know, and if he doesn't return, I'll be the one to go and find him, it's only fair." To this Naruto nodded and looked up to the sky before looking at me.

"Let me go with you! If that's alright." I just smiled at him

"Of course." I said, then looking skyward, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

'Kakashi, I know that I've done wrong, but I hope that all those years that went by you found it to forgive me.' I thought as a small blue bird flew over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade heard the door to her office click open, out of habit she looked up and was presently surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"Welcome back Kakashi." The blonde said an I-know-something-you-don't smile crept over her normally calm solid face. The copy ninja took notice of this and asked,

"Alright something happened while I was gone and it involves me or something about me, tell me now because you know I hate finding things out through the wild grapevine we have here in Konoha." Tsunade was slightly surprised at the copy-nins sharp reply. 'Well he is one of the smartest shinobi in the whole dang village...' The Hokage thought to herself.

"You'll find out, and trust me; you won't find this out on a whim of a rumor Hatake."

"Alright if you're sure Tsunade..." The silver-haired jounin said before turning in his paperwork and leaving. Jumping out of the window in the office he roof topped until he stand outside the apartment complex where he resided. Trudging up the stairs, once reaching his room he saw none other than Akihira standing outside his door.

"Akihira, what are you doing here?" The copy-nin asked, noticing the sanins' relaxed, all-knowing pose as she leaned against his door.

Flashing her bright cerulean eyes open, she smiled at him and gave him an answer, "While you were gone a-" she paused for a moment, "a "visitor" for you came, and he's not leaving until he sees you again. But he's so shy about meeting you again, that he's asked me to give you this." The golden-haired empress held out two scrolls, and Kakashi tentatively took them both.

"So you're saying I'm basically going on a wild goose-chase?" The slightly shorter man asked, a questioning look in his one visible eye.

"Ohh it's not completely wild. Just read the scrolls and take into account what I have said to you Kakashi. You may just figure out who this is before we even begin!" And with a laugh and a bolt of lightning, the woman was gone.

'Well might as well do as she says...' The silver-haired man said to himself going into his apartment, sitting down on his couch.

Now we all know that ALL shinobi, no matter how calm, how serene, how gentle they are (or seem) that there is a certain level of complete INSANITY that it takes to do that job. Now Kakashi respects Miss Akihira, for she is not only the 4th legendary Sanin, but she is the Lighting Spirit, but she is one of the most insane, crazy and powerful kounoichi out there. But occasionally she gets a little confused. (Hey give her a break, the girls over 1,000 years old) but Kakashi shook off any thought this being a trick, or prank, even though the mother of three Empress loved to do that sort of thing. But she and Kakashi were some of the best of friends and the copy-nin knew this was no trick as soon as he opened the first scroll.

"No way..." he whispered as the title of the scroll appeared, it read

WILL OF HATAKE SAKUMO AND HATAKE (HIRUNA) KAREI


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi opened the scroll like it was an exploding note. His hands were shaking, something that is rare for him. It told Kakashi all that he was to inherit, the estate, his mothers fine jewels, everything down to the last toothpick in the house was his. The 13-year old scroll went into a vague description about a shrine that marks the entrance of the estate. The will did not go into detail about other than there was something in it that belonged to Kakashi as well. Unable to read the document any longer the silver-haired shinobi picked up the smaller of the two scrolls, scrawled on the inside was

"Meet me at the Hatake-Family shrine tomorrow at 9 am

Love Akihira"

Kakashi sighed at his friends mystery.  
"Akihira what in the HELL have you gotten me into?" Little did the nin know, a white wolf had been watching him the whole time, and just disappeared into the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kakashi walked up to his old home and saw Aki leaning once more in her all-knowing pose, up against a shrine that Kakashi never noticed before.

"Akihira is this all a trick? You know that both of my parents are dead." The Sanin giggled a little and said,

"No Kakashi this isn't a trick, you can let your guard down."

"I'm a ninja, I never let my guard down."

"I'm a ninja too and I let my guard down, but that's an argument for another time." The empress eyes opened and the air about her turned from cheery to serious, "Kakashi, your father once opened this shrine for me and he told me only a Hatake can open it."

"I'm a ninja too and I let my guard down, but that's an argument for another time." The empress eyes opened and the air about her turned from cheery to serious, "Kakashi, your father once opened this shrine for me and he told me only a Hatake can open it."

"So what do I just pull open the doors?"

"No the lock requires a key, or a blood sacrifice."

"So your saying I have to prick my finger?"

"Basically, unless you have that key that was in the will."

"No I don't."

"Then here." The blonde woman handed him a shuriken and Kakashi cut his index finger, sticking it into the hole. The doors flew open, and a bright light engulfed the area, once the copy-nin could see again, Akihira was gone.

'I never thought someone could be so complicated' He thought as he pulled out the scroll and sat down. The nin was just about to open the scroll when a cold wet nose was shoved up under his elbow. He looked down and saw a huge white wolf, with a black marking around his muzzle, giving the illusion of a mask. The mutt also had dark grey-blue eyes.

"Hello" the nin said petting the dog on the head.

'It is so good to see you healthy Kakashi' I thought, 'That scroll you're holding is meaningless, there is something still inside the shrine that you need to pull out' So I jumped up and made him stand.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. I shoved my nose into the shrine and barked several times, making sure he knew what I was after.

"Something you want?"

'Yes Kakashi look inside of here dammnit!' I thought. Eventually I got him to look and he took out the small statue of our founder and the other statue of Kami. The shrine slid back and set of stairs appeared. I heard Kakashi gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

He said nothing as his body walked down the stairs, almost in a trance. I followed him.

"Oh wow." He said looking at sight in front of him. There were three doors, each one leading to a different part of the tomb.

The one on the left read, "Hogakes and Village Secrets Tomb"

The one on the right read, "Hatake Women, Children, and Treasures Tomb."

The one in the center read simply, "Hatake Family Tomb."

Kakashi walked directly to the center, the huge limestone-green marble door opening instantly for him.

What lay ahead would shock him.

-  
Kakashi POV

I felt my body melt almost, a feeling I only ever felt twice in my life. Once when Obito gave me his sharingan, and again when Minato died.

"Holy Shit." I muttered, looking at all that was before me.

Bodies. Dead bodies. Lined up in glass cases. The bodies of all the men of the Hatake clan, and they were right in front of me.

I walked up to the first body.

Hatake Kasuko. The inscription read. Founder of the clan of Hatake. I walked on looking at all of the bodies.

'Either the people preserving these bodies did too good of a job, or these people died really young.' I thought, noticing that ever single body had flawless skin, marked by neither time, nor death, and nearly all the bodies didn't have wrinkles. I was finally at the end of the line. There were two cases in front of me, the one that had my Fathers' body in it, and my own case, empty just waiting for me. I felt shivers run through me, my body like stone, cold and unfeeling, but also like jello, brought down to my knees at the image of my body in that case. I jumped at breath down my arm, I looked over to see the wolf was still following me, his eyes darkened, but still friendly. I sighed and just as I got up to check out the other tombs, I heard a voice.

"Kakashi" the voice said, "I shouldn't have brought you down here, I am sorry for everything..." I looked at the wolf and it was him talking. My eyes widened.

'That voice is so familiar, but there is no way it can be...'

"Dad?" I asked my whole body and my voice quivering.

"Yes it is me Kakashi." The wolf said. "I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stand the look on his face; fear, joy shock and a possible tear all mixed together was too much for me to stand. So I ran up the stairs and tore through the courtyard and disappeared.

-  
Kakashi POV

I fall to my knees after father leaves my body is frozen, my thoughts are frozen, my heart is frozen, hell time is frozen. I get feeling back and notice that I'm shaking.

'Akihira' I think 'She must know about this. It must have been her disguised like a wolf!' The angry side of me says, but the rational side of me argues,

'That couldn't have been her! You memorized her scent, and you could have recognized a jutsu as basic as that instantly! Plus she is not that cruel to play a trick like that!'

'It might not be her!' The now enraged side of my brain snaps, 'It could have been one of the kids! You haven't memorized their scent yet.' This argument continues for about the better part of five minutes, with the angry side finally winning. I rush off to the Palace.

-  
Sakumo POV

'IDIOT!' I curse to myself you had him he was all ears, you saw the shred of joy written in his face! You know that look as a parent! Now he's off to go tell Akihira who helped you in the first place! Smooth. Real smooth Sakumo. Transforming quickly I sigh and am off to ask Jiriya's help.

-  
Kakashi POV

I find Aki in the 4th's garden; a garden she built to him after the death of him and his wife Kushina. The angry side of me boils down a bit knowing about the relationship between my sensei and the empress. I see sorrow inerasably etched into her otherwise flawless features. With a hint of anger in my face I speak,

"Akihira with all apologies, was that a joke?" The Sanin didn't even have to ask to explain what the Jounin had asked her she replied simply,

"No joke Kakashi, that was the real thing, here have a seat you're breathing rather heavily." She was right, I was panting pretty heavily, the woman, dressed in all white, as she always dresses when visiting this garden continued, "let me guess, he told you it was him, saw the look on your face and bolted." Shocked at her accurate description, I said,

"Y-yeah how'd you know?"

"Kakashi I know your father pretty well, and despite the family he comes from, and his power, he rather shy. He didn't want to face what he thought your reaction would be, Kakashi go the memorial tomorrow and tell him that he's forgiven. Trust me it'll work, so long as you truly forgive for what he's done." I look down and then up silent, Akihira bends herself to look at my face.

"You have forgiven him right Kakahshi?"


	8. Chapter 8

I look down at my feet. On the surface I still felt some anger, but as I got older that anger vanished. I realized why he committed seppuku, even though it was still a selfish deed, I realized that when I became a Jounin, now the same rank as him, I could carry on the clan. Now no matter how hard I tried I could come up with even an ounce of anger towards him. He passed on so much to me, I now have the respect that he has. Now I feel his pressure, his burden, I too share it.

"Kakashi, come on don't space out on me now" Akihira said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Akihira you are smart enough to figure out the answer yourself." With that said I looked at the picture of my sensei, and left.

-  
Sakumo POV

I find Jiraiya sitting under a shade tree, training Naruto. He hears me coming and glances at me without turning his head.

"So, how did he take it? Or haven't you gotten that far yet?" I look away from his face gathering myself,

"I think he took it alright, but I was the one to take the wrong way."

"Let me guess you bolted as soon as you saw the look on his face."

"Yeah..." I said looking away from him. Naruto, overhearing our conversation looks at me and retorts,

"You ran away? He was right there! You had him! Yet you ran instead of facing your fears?"

"Naruto!" the Sanin yells back, "Don't talk to your Sakumo like that! Sakumo could kill-" But at this I put my hand up and Jiraiya stops in mid-sentence with a rather concerned look on his face.

"Naruto has every right to criticize me." I reply, "But the look on the face was similar to Karei's when she was in childbirth, a look to this day still haunts me."

"Hmmm." The sanin ponders. Naruto now becomes inquisitive,

"Wait so did something happen when Kakashi-sensei was born?"

"Naruto! Have some respect!" But once more my hand goes up to silence him.

"Naruto can ask what he wants. Continue Naruto."

"So what happened exactly?" The blonde-boy asks.

"Ahh..." I begin, sighing and looking skyward, "When Karei was in labor, several complications arose, and if weren't for Akihira and Tsunades' efforts, I would have lost both my wife and my son." Narutos eyes widen at the thought of not having Kaakshi in the village. I went on to continue, "Karei was in her final moments of labor, and a certain look came to her face. A look mixed with fear, pain, exhaustion, joy, shock, tears down her face and a trace of death began to cloud her eyes. It was this nearly same expression that was on Kakashis face when I showed myself to him. I couldn't take it. Once the baby was delivered however, she was as happy as can be." I could feel my face relax, my tense muscles release themselves.

"Telling that story again Sakumo-kun?" I hear a soft voice say. All of us turn our heads to see a visitor has come.

"Haha! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Jiraiya boomed. But I am frozen to my seat.


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde haired empress appears through the clearing, but instead of her normal blue and gold warrior outfit, she is dressed in a formal, flowing, all white gown. I start to blush, cursing myself for not wearing my mask.  
"A-akihira" I stammer out, "What's going on? I didn't even notice you approaching…" I say trying to de-rail the subject that I knew would be coming up soon.  
"Well Sakumo," The skilled kunoichi begins, "I came to talk with you, but I heard that story, and I just couldn't resist listening." She pauses momentarily, a quizzical look on her face, "You could not hear me coming? Maybe your skills have slipped a little…" I begin to blush but the silver-haired sannin comes to my aid,  
"Hey I didn't hear you either; lighten up on him will ya?" He smiles, standing up to greet the woman. They hug and for a moment only a highly skilled jounin would notice, a bit of longing flickers across their eyes, until both eyed fade back to reality.  
"So White Fang? I know what went down when you revealed yourself to him, and I told him to go to the Stone, and to say out loud that he forgives you. I told him that it'll work so long as he truly forgives you…but…we have a few problems…" I look at Naruto and Jiraiya, looks of confusion on both of their faces.  
"Well what are they?" Said the Ero-Sannin.  
"For one, I this "it" happens to be you Sakumo, and with what went down today, at the grounds, I really don't think that could face Kakashi again. And second…well…" She paused, and the ever-curious Naruto spoke up,  
"Well what?"  
"I don't really think he does truly forgive you Sakumo. I mean what he said to me when I asked him if he really does forgive you, it, it made me doubt him."  
"So what did he say?" Naruto said, interrupting once more, his voice full of anticipation.  
"He told me "You are smart enough Akihira, I'm sure you can figure it out". And with that he left. I have yet to figure anything out." She said in an almost sorrowful voice and with that, I had to leave.  
"Hey Sakumo, where you headed?" Said Jiraiya, somewhat confusedly. I looked over my shoulder at all of them and said,  
"I'm going to make up for lost time." And with that I left.

-  
Kakashi P.O.V.

"I do" I said to myself, barely a whisper, "I really do forgive him. Truly. I do." I looked at my reflection in my mothers' blue circle mirror, a gift to me from when she died. Today was one of those rare times I had my mask and hitai-ate off. I examine the long, tell-tale scar that resides on the left-half of my face, crossing my sharinghan right down the middle. I sigh loudly, putting my headband back over my eye, and Pakkun looks up from his resting place.  
"That is the 15th time you've sighed in the past ten minutes, you forget we have a blood bond, Kakashi. Tell me what's up?" His gruff voice asked. I sighed once more, retelling the story of today's past event.  
"Hmm" says the old hound, "I know you forgive him, but something is off about you."  
"I-I think I'm nervous."I wait for the critical laugh, or the once ever present 'What a Hatake? Nervous? Never? Surely you are joking.' But no such remarks come. Instead I look at Pakkun, who is smiling.  
"Hmph, I've seen your dad nervous a couple of times, like when all of us dogs had to practically force him down the aisle at his own wedding." He went on to continue, "It's only natural that you're nervous." I sigh once more.  
"Well it looks like another early day at the Stone tomorrow." I say  
"Yeah." Says Pakkun.


	10. Chapter 10

-  
Kakashi P.O.V.

*Near Dawn the following morning, Kakashi is alone*

I watch for the wolf, or my father, try to sense his chakra, his presence, try and smell him.

Nothing. I'm getting nothing.

"Maybe you should deploy the Tracking Jutsu..." I say to myself, but then I remember the conditions of the blood pact.

'The dogs of this jutsu will obey the elder of the Hatake clan, however the pact will be equally strong no matter what age any Hatake is' I put away the shuriken, and I feel a breeze, I hear a rustle behind me.

Dad.

It's tempting to call out his name, but not yet, my nerves won't let me, and for the first time in a long time, I'm unsure, uneasy about what is to happen next. I know that those feelings are coming across my eyes, but my body is frozen. I think to myself, 'Please, just get it over with.'

-  
Sakumo P.O.V.

There is my son, but man I feel like such a creeper.

'It's your son!' I say in my head, 'He knows you, you know him!' But there is doubt, uncertainty, nerves, a lot of nerves. 'God it's just like my wedding, except that Pakkun can't help me here' I remember what Akihira told me to do.

"Sakumo you need to wait, if he says out loud that he forgives you, and then you can come out. You need to get the forgiving process over with, you need to pass on. Your powers are weakening the more time you spend here. If you spend too much time here you'll distinigrate, and then you're stuck. I know you don't want to go to the world of shadows. I went there once by accident, it's not pleasant. Should that happen, I can't bring you back like I did this time, you got lucky Sakumo. Trust me, I know he forgives you, just wait, but remember you have 3 days until you go to the Shadow World. I will try my hardest to get him to say it, but I will not tell him what will happen to you. Just be patient Sakumo. Trust me on this."

"If you say so Aki, I trust you." I say under my breath almost sighing. I know Kakashi can't hear my words, but he can smell me, despite the fact that I'm upwind.

Then I snap back to reality, because I thought I heard Kakashi beginning to speak. But I stare at him for the next couple hours; with no change at all he makes a hand jutsu and disappears. I am saddened, so I turn around and head for the palace.

'The countdown begins.' I think to myself. 'The countdown begins.'


	11. Sakumo Gaiden

SPOILER ALERT!

SPOILER ALERT!

SPOILER ALERT!

SPOILER ALERT!

"Sakumo you need to wait, if he says out loud that he forgives you, and then you can come out. You need to get the forgiving process over with, you need to pass on. Your powers are weaking the more time you spend here. If you spend too much time here you'll distinigrate, and then you're stuck. I know you don't want to go to the world of shadows. I went there once by accident, it's not pleasant. Should that happen, I can't bring you back like I did this time, you got lucky Sakumo. Trust me, I know he forgives you, just wait, but remember you have 3 days until you go to the Shadow World. I will try my hardest to get him to say it, but I will not tell him what will happen to you. Just be patient Sakumo. Trust me on this."

A very grim line from Ch. 10

Welcome to Sakumo Returns Gaiden. This basically an explanation to my fic, Sakumo Returns. Some points to remember as your reading from the above paragraph:

Yes it was originally Akihira who revived Sakumo from the Realm of the Dead.

When Aki says that "Sakumo got lucky" she means that she had used a new jutsu of her own creation, based off of Orchimarus' jutsu, and apparently, a glitch occurred...

When said glitch occurred, it meant that Sakumo only had 5 days to spend in Kanoha, and within said 5 days Kakashi has to forgive him, so that Sakumo can pass on.

Also the glitch meant that the once great powers of the White Fang would

Akihira was once Orochimarus' girlfriend. (Yes, I know, shocking) He taught her most of his jutsu as apart of their uh...rather tumultuous yet somewhat-loving relationship. Anyway, she learned about Oros' revival jutsu. When she tried it on her father, she wrote the seal on the tag that was attached to the kunai, wrong. Instead of bringing her father back, she was accidentally sucked into the world beyond the Realm of the Dead. Yes the World of Shadows. Fortunately Orochimaru managed to bring her back, how is still unknown, for the event so disturbed the empress, even her closest friends still have no clue what really went down.

Please continue to read, review and enjoy my fic!


	12. Chapter 11

Then I snap back to reality, cause I thought I heard Kakashi beginning to speak. But I stare at him for the next couple hours, with no change at all he makes a hand jutsu and dissapears. I am saddened, so I turn around and head for the palace.

'The countdown begins.' I think to myself. 'The countdown begins.'

Kakashi P.O.V.

I walk towards the Hokage tower, constantly inwardly cursing myself for not telling Dad I forgive him.

"Stupid!" I whisper under my breath. 'You should have told him!' But all thoughts of that are put away as I step into Tsunade-sama's office.

"You called for me?" I ask voice calm as always but I notice that no other shinobi are here, not even Shizune. 'That's odd; I wonder what it is about this mission that is so classified.' But I am focused the instant I hear her sigh.

"Kakashi let be honest that I did not wish to send you on this mission. The whole council was called to see who was going to be the best for this job" I arch my visible eyebrow at her. 'The whole council? I can only ever think of 2 other times when the council was called to delegate missions…'

"Kakashi this mission is solo-information gathering. You are to infiltrate the woods surrounding Amekagakure. You are looking for a scroll containing forbidden jutsus and kekki genkai of that village."

She handed me a sealed scroll.

"There are more specs about the mission inside." Her eyes closed and she was about to speak when I asked,

"Tsunade-sama, what is the rank of this mission?" My voice is flat and cold despite the sinking feeling in my core. She answers me, voice barely audible,

"It's unranked."

My suspicions confirmed, I nod.

"You are to leave this village no later 6:00 tonight."

"Hai!" I give the standard sharp response. I turn to go out the window but I hear her say,

"Please come back alive. I don't want to bury another shinobi, or let the ANBU find you." I nod and jump out the window, I plan on leaving ASAP.

Sakumo P.O.V.

I finish talking to Akihira only to be told what I was told before, about how he has to forgive me. I sigh, and head towards the Hokage Tower, hoping my long time friend would cheer me up. I start towards the village and I realize that being a wolf is way to conspicuous, so I stay my human form, hoping that I won't be recognized by too many. Smiling I pull up my mask, and head off

I am about to reach the tower when Jiraiya stops me.

"Oi, Hatake-san! Come here and drink with me" I smile glad that in his happiness, he called me by my last name, not breaking his promise that he made to keep my return secret. I walk over to the long haired sannin, and he walks me into the bar, yelling for a bottle of good sake. I follow him and pull my mask down once inside, I get some stares, but I know everyone here will forget about it in the morning.

"So what's going on old buddy? Talk to your son yet?" He asks jovial tone still in his voice.

"No not yet, apparently he has to talk to me." I sigh out my face downcast. "And I was about to talk to Tsunade too, but you called me over, so now I'm here." The man's face becomes serious for a moment, then he smiles.

"All right one bottle, then you can go talk to the big-boob-himme." He jokes, and give a slight chuckle. Once more his voice becomes serious,

"So he has to talk to you, you said? How so?" He asked

"Well it's not so much talking as it is forgiving. Him forgiving me that is." I see the sad seriousness wash over the older man's features. He remembers. My suicide from what Kakashi told him, shaking, crying, my own son totally scared to bits. By my own hand. Literally. Not words from Minato nor Jiraiya, hell not even the summoned pack of dogs could comfort him. It was worse than when he lost Obito, the expression on his face. Such pain…

"He forgives you." That voice comes from outside my head and I am plunged into reality once more.

"Pardon?" I ask, for so engrossed was I in that memory that forgot what was going on.

"He forgives you. I know so."

"Kakashi told you?"

"No, but I can tell. Even in that Sharinghan eye, I can see it. You're still his dad. He still loves you."

"But Jiraiya, I killed him. You know so."

"Yeah that might be, but Obito brought him back."

I look up to the man. He was right.

"Now didn't you say that you has to see Tsunade?" He asks, the playfull tone returning, and sparkle in the dark eyes. I smile put my mask back up and rise.

"You're right I did." And with that I leave.


End file.
